


¿Mujeres? KonTim & JayDick

by YeriLeen



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gender Role Reversal, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeriLeen/pseuds/YeriLeen
Summary: Una causalidad, una cueva sola y mucha curiosidad.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Nightwing/Red Hood, Robin/Superboy (DCU), Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 10





	¿Mujeres? KonTim & JayDick

**Author's Note:**

> De la creadora de "Mente Fría", una obra de puro sexo :v llega esta nueva mamada. Literal.

—Entonces fue eso lo que sucedió... —Suspiró Batman, mientras veía hacia ambas chicas que antes solían ser sus pupilos masculinos.

—Supongo que no es bueno meterse en el medio de hechizos para evitarlos... —Burló Richard con nervios.

—¿Me puedes decir por qué sus vestimentas también... cambiaron? —Bruce enarcó una ceja.

—Según Zatanna, es parte del hechizo de encubrimiento. Debido a que las vestimentas dan sensualidad a una mujer —Explicó Timothy, aún con la mirada baja por la vergüenza.

—De acuerdo —El millonario presionó el puente de su nariz —Se quedan hoy, no van a salir así.

—¡¿Pero por qué?! No hemos perdido la memoria o algo, sabemos defendernos —Grayson se quejó cruzandose de brazos mientras dibujaba un puchero en sus labios.

—No han vivido como chicas toda su vida, lo más probable es que hayan otras cosas que desconocen de su cuerpo y terminen por hacerse daño —Bruce sentenció.

—Sí, bueno... como tú digas —Richard rodó los ojos.

—No hay que ser tan reacios, Dick. Bruce solo se preocupa por nosotros —Intentó incitar el tercer robin.

—Sí, bueno ¿Qué haremos aquí? ¿Mirarnos las caras? —Renegó Richard.

—El hechizo es hasta mañana en la tarde ¿No? Entonces solo manteganse aquí. No estaré patrullando esta noche, tengo una velada en otro Estado. Así que no podré auxiliarlos si están mal, por lo que prefiero que se queden en la comodidad de la cueva si no quieren subir a sus habitaciones —Explicó el mayor colocándose el saco.

—Esto va a ser aburrido —Dick se dejó caer encima del asiento esponjoso de la baticomputadora, percibiendo el leve frío en su trasero que le hizo escarapelarse —Je, que gracioso —Sonrió de lado.

—Nos quedaremos aquí, Bruce. Lamento que no pudiéramos cubrir tu ausencia —Comentó Drake jugueteando con sus dedos en son de pena.

El millonario sonrió enternecido, su hijo adoptivo aparte de verse más pequeño, sus finos rasgos le hacían ver aún más joven de su actual edad. Así que suavemente acarició los cabellos oscuros de la menor para darle un toque de amor fraternal.

—No te preocupes, Tim —Suspiró —No los voy a dejar solos —Exclamó mientras subía las escaleras —Si es Richard, no puedo confiar en que tu hermano mayor se comporte cuando tiene la oportunidad... además, me preocupa que estén afuera si yo no estoy —Frunció el ceño al oír como pasos iban hacia su locación.

—¿Cuál es tu "misión" para mí, viejo? —Jason quitaba el casco de su cabeza, alborotando sus cabellos en son de pesadez.

—Disculpe la intromisión... —Comentaba Conner mientras seguía los pasos del segundo robin, a la par que examinaba todo a su alrededor —¿Eso es un dinosaurio? —Señaló mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta negra.

—¿Conner? —Llamó Timothy con una voz femenina, llamando la mirada sorpresiva del nombrado.

—¿T-Tim? —Titubeó al reconocerlo por sus prendas, aunque ahora más cortas y mostrando partes de su piel, seguía siendo el robin que conocía, algo de sumo interés. Voló hacia su dirección y aterrizó aún revisandole con la expresión incrédula, colocando al contrario en una situación vergonzosa hasta que dejarse ver ruborizado en sus mejillas.

—Curiosamente hoy tu amigo kryptoniano a visitarte. En cierta manera puedo confiar en él... pero no por completo —Comentó Bruce con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y yo qué? —Preguntó Todd sin mucho interés.

—Red Hood, Superboy, su misión es simple. Que estas dos "chicas" no salgan de esta cueva hasta mañana —Sentenció el mayor de los Wayne.

—¡Señor, sí señor! —Dijo Jason en burla con un saludo militar.

—¡Claro! —Contestó Conner sin mucho problema.

—Tomatelo enserio, Jason —Bruce le fulminó con la mirada.

—Sí, sí... espera, ¿Dos chicas? —Bajó más las escaleras para ver correctamente en la cueva.

—¡Hola, Jay! —Richard saludó con la mano.

—¿Y ahora qué hiciste, menso? —Todd bajó resignado hasta alcanzar al grupo de jóvenes. —Bien, cuidaré de tu hijo favorito —Burló señalando hacia la chica sentada cerca del baticomputador.

—No es verdad —Nightwing rodó los ojos.

Jason rozó su mirada en las piernas de su mayor, en donde al instante vislumbró como parte de su traje era abierto, mostrando sus suaves y rellenos muslos relucientes, muy vistoso, incluso para ser Dick.

—Sí... —Comentó bajo Red Hood sin dejar de mirar la interesante vestimenta.

—De acuerdo —Bruce miró su reloj —Se me hace tarde, así que me voy ahora. Me llevo a Damian, así que las únicas que están afuera patrullando son Kathe y las chicas... las chicas reales —Señaló.

—Bueno, bueno. Estoy molesto... molesta —Comentó Richard con los brazos cruzados.

Así, el millonario terminó por cerrar la entrada hacia la baticueva, desapareciendo en el nivel superior de su casa.

—¿Qué tanta privacidad tiene esta cueva? —Cuestionó Conner mirando a su alrededor.

—La mejor —Contestó Timothy, el cual parecía más nervioso de lo normal al colocarse a su lado.

—Eres pequeña —Musitó el super hacia la joven consiguiente suyo, quien le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa con sus labios levemente separados, mientras dejaba resaltar en brillo en sus ojos, acompañado de un rubor cada vez más fuerte. Entonces sonrió contrayendo levemente sus hombros a la vez que desviaba su mirar.

—Yo... No sé si eso es lindo en... Ya sabes... una chica... —Murmuró Drake mientras se inclinaba suavemente hacia adelante en alguna clase de tic nervioso.

Superboy se inclinó hasta acomodarse frente suyo y a su altura, llamando la atención de la joven.

—Tú siempre eres lindo... o linda —Sonrió Kent guiñando un ojo.

Drake cubrió su rostro en expresión de vergüenza, dejando así ver por completo aquellas partes no cubiertas de su cuerpo, que por supuesto al instante los ojos de su contrario investigaron a prisa.

Aquellas botas largas, aquellas prendas apretadas en su delgado cuerpo, un pecho no voluminoso pero concorde a su finura, unos brazos delgados, unos hombros pequeños, una piel tersa y nívea. Y por si no fuera mucho, esas sexys caderas que le estaban volviendo loco.

Por su parte, Richard observaba su celular en mano, mientras de reojo divisaba como su menor de mechón blanco le estaba estaba mirando por cortos vistazos. Aquello dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, era obvio que había encendido un cierto interés en su hermano adoptivo, y aunque a diferencia de Conner y Tim que a la fecha se encontraban en una relación "secreta", tanto Jason como Dick tan solo andaban en planes. Aunque unos que ya habían incluido besos subidos de tono, algunos roces de sus cuerpos, y muchas caricias juguetonas. Pero con el cuerpo que Richard tenía ahora, podía provocar tanto como quisiera a Red Hood, y quizás por mera responsabilidad el chico no se atrevería a tocarle, claro, tanto como dure su "estabilidad" a las demandas de Batman. Las cuales, sinceramente eran muy cortas.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Dick cuestionó bajo con una sonrisa pícara, llamando al fin la mirada de su menor en sus ojos —Porque si te gustaran mis ojos, no me mirarías tan abajo —Burló dejando el celular encima de la mesa de trabajo, con suma delicadeza mostrada en sus cortas manos.

—Bueno, es una pregunta muy graciosa —Jason viró los ojos —Podrías cambiarte y ya no miraría demás en ti —Se encogió de hombros.

—En ningún momento he dicho que me incomode, cariño —Richard se levantó del asiento y caminó con sensualidad en sus caderas hacia su contrario apoyado en la mesa de trabajo. No fue sino hasta que le tuvo muy cerca, que empezó a contornear su espalda suavemente hasta el tórax contrario, demostrando la diferencia de altura ahora más notable, así como el suave tacto que sus muslos expuestos podían hacer por encima del pantalón de su menor.

—¿Qué haces? —Jason enarcó una ceja, aún sin aventurar sus manos en tocar el cuerpo ajeno, aunque la más baja ya estuviera acariciando su nuca y hombros.

—Creo que hago lo que te estás imaginando, Littlewing —Sonrió con malicia mientras presionaba su voluminoso pecho de una mujer adulta por la superficie del tórax del menor.

Jason sonrió de lado, embelesando poco a poco por los encantos felinos de Nightwing, quien parecía muy ansiosa por algún toque suyo. Así que, también inquietado por su mayor, aventuró sus manos a tocarle la cintura con suavidad, percibiendo la delgadez de sus líneas en el traje, hasta casi rozar con el trasero prácticamente expuesto se la misma.

—¿Qué somos? ¿Adolescentes? —Burló Richard tomando una de las manos de su pareja y dirigiendola descaradamente hasta presionar la bien rellena piel de su culo redondo —Mmh~ —Ronroneó con deseo —Eso está mejor.... —Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su menor, mientras éste ya se hallaba inmiscuyendo sus manos en las nalgas ajenas, habiendo caído en las insinuaciones femeninas.

La otra pareja, ajena a lo que sucedía con el dúo lujurioso, seguían nerviosos el uno con el otro, dejando salir leves carcajadas por alguna pobre broma lanzada para cortar la tensión.

—Sí... Que específico todo esto... —Conner rascó su nuca en son de nerviosismo.

—Mmh... —Timothy presionó sus labios —Conner —Miró hacia el nombrado y éste le dirigió una expresión curiosa —Yo... —Se acercó con cuidado, intentando no sobrepasar demasiado el limite de espacio personal, que pese a ser pareja aún tenían muy en claro —E-Es solo que... pienso que... —Subió con delicadeza sus manos hasta dejarlas depositadas en los hombros anchos, mientras intentaba colocarse de puntillas para alcanzar el rostro ajeno.

Superboy se sintió atraído hacia los sublimes actos de la joven, haciéndole percibir una suave electricidad escalar por su espalda, a la vez que sus impulsos más bajos se daban a conocer.

En un instante, Conner tomó de la delgada cintura a la más baja, la presionó con cuidado hacia su pelvis, se inclinó hacia ella, y alcanzó sus labios con disimulado desespero. Drake se tensó por la sorpresa, pero tan rápido como lo obtuvo, se soltó y dejó llevar por los labios del kryptoniano, mientras era acariada con tranquilidad en su cintura y espalda. Estiró sus brazos entonces, y rodeó el cuello de su pareja entre sus brazos, uniendo así más sus cuerpos con fervor, incitando a más roces contra el cuerpo caliente del más alto.

No sabían en qué momento, pero Richard había comenzado a besar con lujuria los labios de su menor, mientras éste le colocaba una rodilla en su entrepierna y le presionaba su sensible parte íntima con deseo. Ni corto ni perezoso, Jason empezó a bajar el cierre delantero del enterizo de Nightwing, hasta dejarlo a la mitad de su estómago. Entonces bajó su mirar al soltar los carnosos labios de la pelinegra, para así hallarse con las mamas bien definidas de una mujer de su edad. Abrió sin problema el traje a la vez que metía sus manos sin mucha preocupación, para así poner al descubierto los pechos redondos y de puntas rosadas que se hallaban en su mayor. Miró esto con leve duda y algo de nervios, pero al escuchar los bajos suspiros de su contraria, prefirió no pensarlo mucho e inclinarse hasta tomar en sus labios uno de los claros pezones en su boca. Como esponjosos dulces, fue lo primero que llegó a su mente al probarlos.

—Aaah... —Richard gimió bajo acariciando los cabellos oscuros de su menor, percibiendo el leve contacto de la lengua ajena en la punta de su pezón, primero con lentitud, para luego sentir como la rosada punta era acariciada con insistencia hacia dentro. Unos dedos sutiles también se habían unido entonces a las caricias en sus mamas, presionandole el pezón suelto de los mojados labios, así sintiéndose gustosa de los tactos.

Jason entonces la tomó de los muslos interiores y la elevó en sus brazos, hasta hacerla sentarse encima de la mesa de trabajo y él posicionarse en medio de sus separadas piernas. Los gemidos de Nightwing se intentaban ocultar tras una de sus manos, no obstante al sentir un dúo de dedos acariciar con sutileza por encima de la delgada tela en su parte íntima, dejó salir un agudo gemido un poco más audible.

—Voy a ponerlo a un lado —Comentó bajo Todd, para así accionar con respecto a sus palabras, deshaciendose de la tela oscura que únicamente cubría la parte íntima de la pelinegra, dejando así al descubierto su caliente vagina que palpitaba por atención.

—Ah... tócame... tócame ahí... —Rogó agudo Grayson, cuando al fin pudo percibir el suave contacto por dentro de sus labios inferiores, hasta sentirlo acariciando su clítoris con cuidado. Sus ojos se difuminaron levemente mostrando su mirada brillar mientras bajaba su vista hasta intentar ver como su menor le rozaba con sus dedos.

—Es verdad, eres virgen ¿No? —Jason sonrió al soltar la piel del pezón en un mojado sonido, para así dirigirse a la piel delicada del cuello femenino.

—Ja... No lo sé... habrá que descubrirlo... —Comentó la pelinegra con un tono meloso mientras acariciaba el cuello y hombros del menor.

Por su parte, Superboy acariciaba por encima de las prendas a su joven pareja, delineado su delgado y cuerpo femenino que tantas ansias le causaba. Timothy se había atrevido a besarle y acortar sus distancias, pero no estaba seguro de hasta donde la joven quería llegar, y tampoco quería verse como un desesperado, aunque lo estuviera.

Sin embargo, y antes incluso que notara la acción, Drake se impulsó en sus hombros y rodeó la cintura del kryptoniano entre sus piernas, sin dejar de besarle y rozandose con deseo.

Conner al instante olvidó las sutilezas y se dejó llevar por sus instintos, para así acariciar el trasero de su pareja con descaro mientras percibía la lengua de la joven inmiscuyendose en su boca, supo así hasta dónde el tercer robin quería llegar. Flotó levemente en sus pies y se dirigió hasta el capó del batimovil, donde con sumo cuidado dejó reposar la espalda de la joven, hasta que sintió como ésta se contrajo.

—¿Muy frío? —Preguntó el kryptoniano sin separar demasiado sus labios.

—Se calentará —Contestó la joven mientras ella misma abría el cierre delantero de su traje y dejaba al descubierto su lindo cuerpo fino. Aquella vista exaltó al más alto y le llenó de énfasis por lo que tanto deseaba hacerle, pero al subir su mirada hacia la expresión ajena, solo encontró desasosiego.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —Cuestionó Conner dando leves besos en las coloradas mejillas.

—Mi cuerpo no es tan... ya sabes... "grande"... —Comentó con pena.

Superboy se separó y la miró sorprendido, recibiendo una expresión de duda en parte de la chica.

—Pues claro que no lo eres. Tú eres más grande, tú eres perfecta —Le dedicó una sonrisa con afecto y sinceridad, que provocó un sonrojo fuerte en la halagada. Ella entonces se limitó en abrazarlo con afecto, mientras su pareja le hacía leves cosquillas en el cuello debido a cortos besos.

—Q-Quiero hacerlo... yo... ¿Puedo hacerlo? —Superboy preguntó al juntar sus frentes con nervios.

Timothy giró su mirada hacia la pareja algo lejana en la mesa de trabajo, mientras escuchaba los gemidos agudos y sonidos mojados, bufó de lado al notar tal escena y se encarameló con su pareja al devolver su vista.

—Creo que de hecho se nos adelantaron —Comentó agraciada la joven.

—Ni siquiera sé cuándo comenzó eso —Bromeó el kryptoniano.

—Solo sé que quiero que comience esto —Murmuró Timothy hasta alcanzar nuevamente los labios ajenos.

En su momento, sumido por la excitación, Conner tomó en una se sus manos la delicada mama de la joven y empezó a acariciarla con sutileza, para así colocar la punta de la misma entre sus dedos y así apretarla.

Desvió entonces sus besos hasta el lóbulo de la chica y empezó a repartir humeantes contactos desde sus labios, para así bajar con suavidad por la nívea piel de su cuello y encarcelarla entre sus dientes con deseo.

Drake recibió las caricias siendo sumisa, cada vez más imaginando por otros toques en partes de su nuevo cuerpo. Hasta que percibió como una gélida mano se introdujo en su traje hasta alcanzar su parte íntima por la supercie. Aquel contacto la sobresaltó así que cubrió sus labios para no alzar demasiado su voz, más aún cuando sintió el tacto en sus labios internos y rozando su clítoris con delicadeza.

—C-Conner... siento que... algo sale... —Comentó bajo mientras su pareja degustaba de su clara piel del pecho.

—Te estás preparando para mí... —Musitó el kryptoniano empezando a oír los bajos sonidos mojados en la vagina virgen de su pareja.

—Se siente raro... creo que incómodo... y si mejor me... ¿Sacas toda la ropa? —Preguntó llamando la mirada sonrojada del más alto —Nnh... ¿No está bien? —Añadió confundida.

—No no, claro que lo está —Expuso con euforia mientras se disponía a deslizar el traje por el delgado cuerpo.

No tan ajenos hacia aquellos actos, la pareja de mayores no había aguantado por simples caricias, y ahora Todd se hallaba rozando con su polla por fuera de los labios inferiores de la pelinegra, quien gemía con deseo mientras sus pezones eran devorados.

—Ah... Jay...—Gemía Grayson al sentir el duro tronco acariciarle el interior de la vulva mientras lo untaba de sus propios fluidos—Quiero que lo metas... ah... por favor... mételo...—Mordió su labio mientras rogaba por la atención.

—Va a doler—Jason subió sus besos hasta repartirlos por el mentón femenino—Quizás mucho—Sonrió con malicia.

—Lo mejor viene con dolor—Richard decoró las mejillas de su menor con sus delicadas palmas, para que así éste le mirase fijamente—Deja las sutilezas y solo ábreme con esa polla tuya—Ronroneó lamiendo sus labios.

Jason le tomó en un beso lujurioso mientras incitaba con sus caderas en una simulación de penetraciones en la parte íntima de la pelinegra.

—Voy a necesitar un condón—Burló enarcando una ceja.

—No creo que quede embarazada—Comentó Richard con gracia.

—No, pero me vas a manchar con sangre, y no creo que te guste que vuelva a entrar si por algo se sale—Bromeó Todd.

—Haremos cosas más sucias, Jay—Rió la mayor.

—No te hagas de rogar, preciosa. Solo dime donde están—Jason le mordió la curva de su pequeña oreja con lujuria mientras susurraba.

—Mmh~ Te vuelves más lindo ¿Eh?—Carcajeó Grayson a la vez que abría uno de sus bolsillos de su corto cinturón, para así sacar un estuche rosado brillante, el cual le mostró de frente hacia el chico de mechón blanco—Creí que como cambió mi vestimenta, quizás cambiaría los condones por pastillas o algo—Añadió con gracia.

Todd tomó el objeto entre sus dientes y la miró con cuiosidad.

—¿Sabes si me queda?—Cuestionó.

—Lo guardaba para una ocasión especial, así que sí—Asintió con dulzura.

—Y luego el pervertido soy yo—Bromeó para finalmente abrir el empaque con sus manos, extrayendo el contenido y colocandolo en su polla—Abre más las piernas—Musitó tomando uno de los muslos ajenos y estirándolo más sobre la mesa de trabajo, mientras dirigía sus labios hasta tomar los rosados bordes de la pelinegra y devorarlos con pasión.

Con calma, colocó la punta de su pene en la entrada de la vagina de Richard, llenandole de curiosidad por saber qué sería lo que sentiría al momento de abrirse paso por el himen. Si Jason lo haría despacio, si lo haría rápido, las veces que él mismo lo había hecho con una mujer nunca había sido ésta virgen, así que esto era de alguna manera nuevo, quizás para ambas partes.

Entonces percibió un dolor punzante al momento que el glande le hincó por dentro de su vagina, incitándole a intentar escapar del duro miembro por la incomodidad en su parte baja. Sin embargo, las fuertes manos de su menor no lo dejó separase y apretó sus caderas para que no se soltara del coito, empujando entonces su cadera hacia su vulva hasta hacerle sentir como el interior se dilataba.

—Ah-- ¡Ah!—Gimió al soltar los labios de su pareja, a la vez que sentía un líquido espeso derramarse de su parte íntima—Ja-Jason... Duele...—Mordió su labio aguantando los espasmos tanto como podía, pero sin poder mover sus caderas por la presión ejercida en las mismas.

—Te dije que dolería—Burló Todd—Tú lo sabías, yo lo sé, creo que eso es cultura general—Rió.

—Mmh~ Ouch... parece interminable...—Presionó con sus manos sobre la mesa de trabajo.

—Oye eso es un alago—Sonrió Jason—Pero es porque estás sensible—Dirigió sus labios hasta tomar los de la pelinegra con pasión, para así colocarse correctamente, y de un solo empujón, penetrar la vagina hasta el fondo.

—¡Aah!—Grayson quejó agudo mientras presionaba los hombros del menor y sus lágrimas empezaban a brotar por sus largas pestañas.

—Ya está, no te muevas aún. No puedo ni imaginarme lo que sientes—Burló Todd.

—Este... dolor... no se puede imaginar... Solo es... raro—Titubeó Richard mientras presionaba sus labios.

—Cuando te sientas más cómoda me moveré, supongo—Jason dirigió afectuosos besos en las mejillas ruborizadas de su mayor intentando moverse en lo más mínimo que sus rudos instintos le rogaban.

—Bueno, ese chico de granja parece con muchas ideas en la cabeza—Burló Grayson al mirar hacia la pareja encima del batimovil, de la cual habían comenzado a escuchar agudos y audibles sonidos.

—Oh—Comentó Red Hood al mirar hacia el dúo.

Por su parte, Timothy se hallaba desnuda y con su piernas abiertas, mientras el más alto se encontraba arrodillado en medio de estas, dándole así largas lamidas y placenteros besos en la parte íntima femenina. Drake se retorcía por lo húmedo y extraño de la sensación, mientras su plano abdomen y espalda se arqueaban con suavidad ante el tacto. Sus dedos delgados dedos se enredaban en los ondulados cabellos del kryptoniano, mientras éste no dimitía de sus actos, por momentos sintiéndose agraciado por los adorables sonidos que emitía su pareja y sus reacciones excitantes. Que no veía la hora de sacar su gruesa polla encerrada en sus pantalones para meterla en esa mojada y deliciosa vagina.

Entonces se levantó, apreciando así por cortos segundos la vista de su pareja muy ruborizada y temblando en todo su cuerpo, tan sumisa y lista para todo aquello que le quería hacer. Conner quitó a prisa su cinturón y abrió su pantalón para así sacar el duro tronco de su ropa interior, para así atraer las caderas de la joven hacia su pelvis, acariciando el falo contra la vulva femenina, sin quitar su vista de aquel contacto superficial.

—Conner...—La voz aguda llamó su atención en las expresiones deseosas de su amada bajo suyo, quien quizás por acto reflejo había empezado a empujar sus propias caderas contra el duro pene—Quiero... Quiero hacerlo...—Rogó con sus azulejos brillantes acariciando con sus finas manos hacia el contacto del más alto en sus caderas.

—Uh-- Nnh--—Su voz se cortó por un segundo al observar tales expresiones desconocidas del tercer robin, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza—Sí, sí—Asintió con una boba sonrisa.

—Solo hazlo—Sonrió Drake.

Superboy colocó su glande dentro de los labios internos de la joven, rozando primero todo el área hasta incluso acariciar el clítoris con suma lentitud, divisando como Timothy intentaba ver las acciones al levemente sentarse.

—No mires, o no te va a gustar—Burló Conner.

—Sostenme—Bufó la joven.

Conner presionó la punta de su pene por encima de la entrada de la vagina, cuidadoso de no hacerle algún verdadero daño, aunque sí esperaba ver algo "anormal". Por lo que subió su mirada hacia el fino rostro de la joven, cubrió la boca de la chica y la empujó con delicadeza hasta dejar su espalda sobre el auto oscuro que había cubierto hace un momento con su casaca de cuero para que ella no sintiese tanto el frío del metal. Drake lo miró confundida, pero Kent solo levantó su barbilla si soltarle el rostro, para comenzar a besar y marcar la nívea piel de su cuello. Timothy presionó entre sus dedos los hombros del kryptoniano mientras aún percibía el roce de su glande en los largo de su vulva.

Entonces sintió un espasmo doblegar su espalda y sus dedos apretaron la espalda de su pareja. El pene del más alto le estaba empezando a dilatar la vagina, y sus gemidos eran acallados por la mano cubriendo sus labios. Conner levantó una de las piernas de la joven hacia el abdomen de la misma, y apoyándose sutilmente en ella condujo su polla hacia el interior del área.

—¡Mmmh!—Tim gemía agudo dentro de la mano de su pareja, mientras sus pestañas se mojaban de lagrimas eufóricas por la extraña sensación. Quería que se siguiera moviendo, aunque aquello le causara un terrible dolor, el sentimiento de tener un objeto grueso abriéndole las paredes uterinas le hacia aún más deseoso por la atención.

—Tim...—Gemía el krytoniano a la vez que sentía como la virgen vagina le apretaba la polla de manera gustosa y mojada. Nunca se hubiese imaginado en el pasado una situación como esta, pero realmente debía aprovechar tanto como pudiese el placentero momento—Puedo... ¿Puedo moverme?—Cuestionó en la oreja de su contraria.

Drake sintió sus mejillas calentarse tanto como alcanzaron, un presión en su abdomen bajo le rogaba por tener más adentro aquel pene, el dolor le incitaba a detenerse, pero la insistencia de lujuria era mucho más fuerte. Al final, igual dolería, ya no importaba. Dirigió sus ojos azul plateados en los del super y asintió con su pequeña cabeza mientras pestañeaba con sus mojados lagrimales.

Conner finalmente soltó los labios de su amada y colocó ambas manos a los lados de las caderas ajenas, observando con detenimiento el coito entre ambos, tan excitante y sexy por esas finas curvas dibujadas en ese delgado cuerpo.

—Ah... Ah... Kon... Mué--vete...—Expuso entre suspiros la joven, dejando ver los finos hilos de saliva escaparse por la comisura de sus labios.

Superboy buscó autocontrol muy dentro de sí mismo, y aunque quisiera ir rudo eso la dañaría, así que se limitó por enterrar por completo su polla en el interior de la vagina, provocando que la más baja arqueara su espalda hacia atrás mientras gemía muy audible, casi en un grito desgarrador.

—¡La vas a matar, perro!—Gritó Jason desde su lugar en tono de burla, hacia el kryptoniano.

—¡Cá-Cállate!—Quejó Conner inclinándose hacia la chica que cubría sus labios tanto como podía—T-Tim... ¿Estás bien, amor?—Cuestionó preocupado.

Drake le dirigió la mirada con dificultad y asintió.

—Perdón creo que... exageré...—Titubeó muy avergonzada.

—¿E-Enserio?—Kent sonrió de lado—¿No te dolió mucho entonces?

—No es... Es solo que... Quería escuchar como suena mi voz... y creo que se escucha muy dramática...—Intentó explicar con mucha vergüenza.

—Está bien, está bien es perfecta—Conner se reincorporó para mirarla—Solo que si de verdad te duele avísame ¿Bien?—Pidió con dulzura.

—B-Bien...—Suspiró aún percibiendo la intromisión en sus paredes interiores.

—¡Aaah!—La voz aguda de Richard resonó en el ambiente de la cueva llamando la atención de la pareja en el batimovil.

Grayson se hallaba de espaldas hacia el chico de mechón blanco, mientras éste le penetraba con rudeza en su mojada vagina y rebotaba su pelvis contra las voluminosas nalgas de la chica de insistentes gemidos.

La pelinegra intentaba agarrarse de cualquier lado de la mesa de trabajo, mientras su cuerpo rebotaba contra las embestidas de su pareja. Su traje era lo suficientemente abierto como para que necesitase ser sacado de su cuerpo y no poder disfrutar de cada centímetro de ella. Por lo que Jason se inclinó hasta morder su suave hombro entre sus dientes con fuerza, a la vez que escuchaba los chapoteos escapar de la vulva de la chica.

—¡Aaaah! ¡Dios! ¡Se siente bieeen!—Grayson gimió alto dejando resbalar la saliva de sus labios, a la vez que sus lagrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas.

Todd rió en lo bajo, tomó los largos cabellos de la pelinegra en una coleta, enderezó su espalda y comenzó a jalar de su fina cabellera mientras seguía penetrándola.

—Dicen que el punto G de las mujeres es el mejor...—Suspiró Jason observando como el rojizo trasero de la pelinegra rebotaba sin cuidado en su pelvis, escuchando el sonido de las pieles chocar sin control y admirando las hermosas curvas del cuerpo femenino—Ah... Eres fantástica...—Comentó en lo bajo presionando más sus embestidas hacia la vagina mojada.

—Aaaah...! ¡Jay!—Gemía Nightwing alcanzando con una de sus manos su propio trasero para estirar una de sus nalgas, así intentar dilatar más su vagina.

Todd tomó de las muñecas a la mujer abajo suyo, las unió con fuerza y continuó con más rudeza sus embestidas. Entonces sacó su pene de un solo tacto, la tomó de la cintura y la giró para que lo mirase. La besó con furor e introdujo su lengua en la boca ajena con desespero, mientras volvía a colocar su glande en la entrada de la pelinegra e introducía el largo de su falo en un solo empujón. La tomó de las caderas y él dirigió un vaivén rápido hacia presionar la vulva de Grayson al introducir su longitud tan profunda como podía.

Dick gemía entre besos y caricias, mientras su vagina era embestida sin control, así como una de las manos de su manos había bajado hasta apretar su clítoris entre sus dedos. Su cuerpo se tensaba y sus corpúsculos se escarapelaban por el contacto bajo. Una presión en su abdomen bajo la desesperaba, no sabía a qué se debía ni lo que vendría, solo era un sentimiento tan placentero que lo percibía escalar por su espalda como un insistente cosquilleo.

—Ah... ¡Ah! ¡A-Ah! ¡Jason! ¡Ah! ¡Es-- Oh! ¡Algo quiere--! ¡Algo quiere salir!—Le gritó con lujuria mientras las caricias habían bajado hasta devorar sus tensos pechos redondos.

Red Hood reaccionó y quitó su pene de la entrada de su mayor, observando como ésta se sujetaba de su espalda mientras gemía de placer, a la par que un líquido claro se expulsaba a chorros de su parte íntima y le obligaba a temblar y tirar su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Wow...—Burló Jason observando tal escena de clímax de la pelinegra, para así dejar pequeñas manchas oscuras en el cuello de piel delicada—Podías aguantarte un poco más, Dick—Bromeó divisando como la pelinegra al fin le dirigía la mirada llena de placer, con lagrimas desbordantes y un cuerpo tembloroso, además de la respiración entrecortada.

—Ah... Ah... Eso fue... Sorprendente...—Tragó con dificultad abrazando el cuello de su pareja, encontrándose ella muy sonrojada.

—¿Y yo qué? —Bromeó Todd —Aún no he acabado, preciosa —Sonrió acariciando los labios inferiores con sutileza, hasta adentrarse de presionar el clítoris.

—Oh... Jason... Me encantas... Eres bueno en esto, Littlewing —Acarició el rostro del más joven con afecto.

—¡Ah! ¡Aaaah! ¡Eres tan...! ¡Grueso! ¡Conner! ¡Más! —Al fin los gemidos del tercer robin sacaron a la pareja de su burbuja para que destinaran su mirada en el dúo del batimovil.

—Tim... Tim... —Superboy gemía bajo mientras desgustaba de cada centímetro del delgado cuerpo de su amante bajo suyo, a la vez que le penetraba con secuencia tan profundo como podía.

Entonces pensó en sacar casi por completo su polla, dejando tan solo la punta del glande adentro, para luego arremeter con fuerza en el interior de la vagina.

—¡Aaaah! —Drake gimió con fuerza arqueando su columna, ya sin alterar a su pareja por los altos y agudos gritos que soltaba.

Conner disfrutaba de los sonidos emitidos por la joven, mientras su terso cuerpo se inclinaba hacia su pelvis rogando atención. Era el paraíso estar en el interior de tan apretadas paredes, mientras admiraba las expresiones que quizás nunca más vería por lo orgulloso del tercer robin. Tal vez eran las hormonas femeninas aquello que hacían a Timothy chillar de placer, o quizás el hecho que ahora era más pequeña y delicada, pero las ganas de llenarla con todo lo que tenía le retumbaba la cabeza hasta el punto de no saber cómo aguantar su clímax y disfrutar por más tiempo.

Tomó a Drake de sus muñecas y la penetró con más rudeza, observando como sus finas piernas se abrían y se alzaban por cada embestida dada en su parte íntima. Tan adorable y sexy, Tim era una explosión se sensualidad divina, un ser que por nada del mundo debía ser naturalmente mujer, o muchos hombres intentarían tomarla como sea. Aquella idea despertó un sentido de pertenencia en la mentalidad de Kent, que al chasquear su lengua quitó su polla, volteó a la joven para verle el trasero y espalda, así rápidamente volvió a penetrarla sin perder el vaivén. Sintiendo entonces como las caderas de la joven se esforzaban por mantenerse empinadas, y en un vistazo rápido en el suelo, divisar como sus pequeños pies se colocaban en puntillas muy delgadas por cada vez que su trasero era empujado por la pelvis del kryptoniano.

Conner mordió su labio al denotar todos estos detalles en la posición de su pareja, tan sumisa y dispuesta, que no notó en qué momento una de sus palmas, aún aguantado de alguna manera su fuerza, se estampó contra la piel nívea del culo de la joven, obligándole a soltar un fuerte gemido de placer mientras aquella zona se tornaba rojiza en la forma de la fuerte mano.

—A-Ahm... K-Kon... ¡Conner! —Rogaba Timothy con énfasis, dejando salir la saliva de placer por sus labios y las lágrimas inundarle las pestañas. Sus delgadas piernas no sabían hasta cuánto más soportar de la rudeza del más alto, acompañado de la gruesa polla que parecía llegarle cada vez más profundo y gustosa. Podía sentirlo en su abdomen bajo, chocarle el fondo de su vientre y presionando incluso algún tipo de segunda barrera en su interior. Tan apretada y mojada, quería recibir todo lo que su amante le diera en su vagina, mientras ella gemía su nombre con desespero y ganas de ser tomada por completo.

Superboy entonces la tomó del pecho y la levantó hacia él, sin detener en ningún momento la fuerza de sus caderas contra la vulva de la joven. Con una mano presionó el vientre de Drake y la unió tanto como pudo contra su pene, para así dejarse llevar por el momento y soltar su semilla hasta llenar enteramente las paredes uterinas de la más baja.

Timothy gimió de placer al percibir el líquido caliente inmiscuirse tan profundo en su cavidad, mientras sus cortos pies a duras penas alcanzaban el suelo y su cuerpo temblaba por la sustancia pegajosa en el fondo.

Dejó caer sus hombros rendida, mientras depositaba su mano encima de la que su amante había colocado en su vientre, dejando así salir sus suspiros de cansancio y satisfacción.

—Tim... —Susurró Conner en su oído mientras dejaba húmedos besos en lo largo de la nuca de la chica.

La dejó tocar tranquilamente el suelo inclinandose, para así finalmente salir del interior de ella, escuchando un último gemido de placer ahogado, mientras los fluidos combinados de ambos se resbalaban entre sus muslos claros.

Conner la tomó en sus brazos, la apoyó de espaldas contra su casaca de cuero encima del capó, y empezó a besarla con afecto y atención, mientras ella recibía las caricias tocandole el pecho con lentitud.

No tan lejos de ahí, Richard se hallaba de rodillas frente al chico de mechón blanco apoyado en la mesa de trabajo, chupando todo el falo hasta su garganta, ahogandose por momentos al alcanzar el fondo de su campanilla, pero disfrutando de cada arcada repartida en su pecho.

Por su parte Todd disfrutaba de la buena mamada que le estaba dando su pareja, que no se limitaba en los más mínimo con sus caricias en la dura verga, así como incluso le succionaba los testículos con desespero. La boca de Richard era mágica, y quien dijera lo contrario es porque nunca lo había probado.

Jason sintió su espalda escarapelarse mientras tomaba del cabello a la pelinegra para presionarla más contra su pelvis, hasta que entró en cuenta de su inminente cúspide.

Jaló del cabello de la mayor hasta quitarla por completo de su pene y así vislumbrar como un fino hilo de saliva aún la unía con su miembro. Sonrió con deseo y la cargó hasta dejarla reposar encima de la silla del computador, alzando más esta, y así colocar su polla en la entrada de la vagina.

—¿La quieres aquí? —Bromeó Jason muy cerca de los labios ajenos.

—¿Me preguntas cuando ya la tienes ahí? —Richard sonrió con picardía —¿Qué esperas para impregnarme? —Susurró hacia los labios del menor, quien al instante le tomó en un lujurioso beso mientras volvía a penetrarle las paredes en rudos movimientos.

La jaló más hacia el borde del asiento, le abrió más las piernas, y empujó su polla tan profundo como podía, robandole gemidos de intenso placer a la par que ésta le arañaba la espalda con las largas uñas que ahora portaba.

Todd introdujo su verga en lo profundo tan tenso como las piernas de su pareja le habían rodeado la cintura, para así besarle con desenfreno mientras su esperma se disipaba en el interior de la pelinegra.   
Luego solamente se limitó a devorar los carnosos labios de la mujer, mientras ella le abrazaba con fuerza por el cuello para que no la soltase. Jason presionó un par de veces más sus penetraciones en la húmeda vagina, como un acto reflejo de sus caderas, para así finalmente salir del interior de la chica.

—Oh Dios... —Murmuró Dick —Hay que meterse en medio me hechizos de vez en cuando —Bromeó.

—Esto fue raro, pero me encantó —Sonrió Todd —Y creo que a ellos también —Señaló con su pulgar hacia la lejana pareja que se comía a besos.

—Ja... creo que me embarazaste —Jugó Richard con los cabellos del menor —Hazte responsable —Suspiró hacia los labios contrarios.

—Lo haría, si pudieras quedar así —Jason rodó los ojos.  
  
  
  
  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Tres semanas luego...**

Nightwing se hallaba vomitando en el inodoro de su departamente compartido con su pareja de mechón blanco, el cual esperaba sin ánimos fuera del baño.

—¿Se puede decir qué comiste? —Preguntó Jason hastiado.

—¡Yo que sé! ¡Solo he comido lo de siempre! ¡Bleegh! —Quejó desde adentro.

—Oh, vamos. Tienes mareos, vómitos y un hambre extraña. O tienes una infección o estás--

Todd se calló rápidamente al entrar en cuenta.

—¿Qué cosa? —Cuestionó Richard.

—Esperame aquí, ya vuelvo —Comentó Red Hood antes de salir.

**> >>>>>Tres ** **doritos** **más tarde >>>>>**

Ambos vigilantes se hallaban mirando con sorpresa un objeto rosado que marcaba dos líneas en su pequeña pantalla.

—Oh, vaya. La magia es interesante —Comentó Grayson aún con una expresión de incredulidad.

—¿Cómo demonios estás en cinta si ya eres hombre? —Jason lo miró con el rostro desencajado.

—No sé, solo pasó —Dick se encogió de hombros para comenzar el silencio incómodo entre ambos que intentaban encontrar una solución a la situación.

Soltando una onomatopeya pensante, siguieron deduciendo como harían frente a la situación.

Sin embargo, un foco se encendió en ambas cabezas y se miraron entre sí con terror.

—¡Tim! —Se dijeron al unísono.

.

.

**_¿Continuará?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Aquí Yeri!
> 
> Porque soy una máquina de ideas es que me limito y al mismo tiempo no ( ´_ゝ') perdón por esta idea tan loca xD
> 
> Gracias por leer! y si te gustó agradecería tu apoyo y comentario ヾ(*´∀｀*) apenas voy aprendiendo de esta plataforma y ni sé si la categoría está bien colocada ;-;
> 
> ((No me pidan más hetero, porque soy de escribir más homo, con respecto al sexo claro, y este tipo de cosas solo me salen a veces xd))
> 
> Gracias por leer💖🙆


End file.
